Don't Rock The Boat
by Chibi Pyralspite
Summary: Kevin takes Ben and Gwen row boating, but like always, it's just an excuse to mess with Ben


A/n: I'm quite angry today…Ah, Ben will keep me company I hope…:D  
I got this idea cause I went row boating this morning :D and kept freaking out about drowning…so, we'll pretend Ben can't swim…or better…:D Yeah, I did rush it, thanks for noticing.

_**Don't Rock The Boat**_

"How many?" the man in the room in front of us asked.

"Well…" He turned to Gwen who was standing behind him with an angry look, she was only pissed off because she had been pulled away at the worst time.

"I'm not going on a boat with you two." She crossed her arms.

"Two for the rowboat, one for the kayak." Kevin told the man who was looking at us weird with his black, thick framed glasses. I was wondering from a distance what he'd look like with them off…the distance was near Gwen actually.

"I'm not going on a kayak!" Gwen said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yeah, you are…" Kevin wrote down information on a piece of paper, happy that he passed as looking older than seventeen, and seemingly happy that he would get on a boat alone with me.

I know it had been a while since anything with the two of us had actually happened. It wasn't too long ago that he actually told me he had feelings for me and I just told him I needed to sit and think what I was going to do. It wasn't like I _loved_ Kevin…but there was _something_ between us that was just different than most people and relationships…

I really don't know why I even really think about it, because right now I was being pulled onto a boat, afraid that if I fell in I'd drown. I can swim…of course I can…just not well. The moment I'm in I'll probably be holding onto the steering wheel for dear life.

Kevin handed me and Gwen a life jacket and I put it on before we even reached the ramp that led across the lake. Gwen went down the stairs where someone had directed her to get into her little dark blue boat. Ours were blue as well and simple constructed of some kind of fiber glass…or some kind of plastic…

Kevin smiled as he got in, not wearing his life jacket so he kept it in the back of the boat. I handed him a bag which had water bottles in it and stepped onto the front of the rowboat, almost falling, but was able to grab on the black metal (which like I said, was the steering wheel, and was between the two of us, along with another seat for a kid, or someone who was in the back, sitting). I awkwardly sat against the seat; it was rather hot against my lower back (which my shirt risen to show).

The man who was untying the boat finished, throwing the rope into the boat as Kevin and I put our feet on the peddles and began moving backwards. I got a few yells from him because I wasn't paying attention, making me peddle the wrong way…I also sucked at steering the stupid boat or Kevin kept yelling at me for doing something wrong.

Mostly, I was waiting for Kevin to bring up something about that one night…it wasn't that long ago now that I think about it…and to explain what happened would be like…I don't know…it just kept coming back to me…

It was only a few weeks ago…possibly two or three, it wasn't like I marked it down. Kevin and I had been having frequent arguments about something that was just stupid, like always. It was normal for Kevin to get mad at me and leave my house and that day he didn't...he just locked himself in my room which made me a bit annoyed.

I think the argument was over this television show we began watching…well, in Japan it's a television show. Kevin started watching it off the internet and decided to find and burn the episodes and force me to watch them. It was a bit weird because most of the characters had cat ears or some type of animal ears and have of them were gay. It made no sense for a straight man to watch gay shows…well…Kevin wasn't exactly straight or so I noticed when he was hitting on me during the show.

I think the argument was over one of the characters or something stupid, Kevin kept arguing that I should dress up as him and that really made an excuse for him to get his fantasy played out…

It was all so confusing after that, the argument went on to me asking why he kept picking on me and wanting me to get dressed up in such an outfit…

"Hey, Ben…?" Kevin pushed me slightly which made me turn to him. "Paddle, you dumb ass."

Then we got into these arguments.

"You're the one who watches such gay shows…"

He gave a smug look. "Oh, come on, you know you wanna dress up in a cat outfit and seduce me."

I rose my eyebrow and turned back to the lake in front of me. I knew he was joking though because he didn't start saying it until I protested I'd never dress up in an outfit like that….I was also pointing to the cat people which made it weird…

"Or we can do a bunny and a wolf thing." He shrugged. "Or a fox…" That made me roll my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest, being splashed with water a few seconds later. "Come on, you're ruining fun time."

"THIS?!" I yelled. "this is not fun, I'm on a boat with you, in the middle of a lake!"

"So?"

"SO?! You'll probably try to push me in or something."

In the middle of my sentence Kevin had moved to the back of the boat to sit with his feet in the water. I held onto the steering wheel because the movements made me feel like I would fall in (same thing whenever the waves hit as well).

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly.

"It's nice back here…"

"You…might fall in…"

"I swim like a champ…who knows, if you fall in maybe I'll save you too." He turned to me and gave a grin.

"So…I'm pretty much dead if I fall in the lake?"

Kevin began rocking the boat by putting a lot of pressure on my side which made me hold on tighter. He was simply testing my patience.

"Cut it out!"

"Uh…no." He had the same grin on his face; I found it bad enough because the boat was also being moved by the waves.

"You'll tip over the boat!"

"Oh well, Benjy."

"Don't call me that!"

Kevin continued to rock the boat, beginning to sing the lyrics to some Hues Corporation song. God, how the hell did I know that? It was going, "rock the boat, don't tip the boat over, rock the boat, don't rock the boat baby"

I wasn't paying to much attention but there was a water patrol boat that suddenly showed up out of nowhere because like it or not, Kevin tipped the fucking boat over and knocked us both in.

I panicked when I hit under the water. It was disgusting at that, and there were even a couple fish that swam away from me. I flailed my arms out until I felt Kevin pull me up, standing in front of me and a few patrol men near us. We weren't that far in the lake but I still would of drowned if he hadn't pulled me up…I have panic attacks once I hit water…it's a bit weird…

"Are you two okay?" A loud speaker spoke which made me cover my ears.

"Yeah, we're fine." Kevin said, although it was a lie because I was flustered, agitated and aggravated all at once.

"There are showers in the boat house…you can take them and we'll get you some clothes…" The man seemed to feel awfully bad about what happened, and hoped we wouldn't sue although it was Kevin's fault.

I nodded while Kevin moved to catch the bag before it sank to the bottle of the lake.

**The **workers were being a little too nice to us. They actually gave Kevin his money back, us clothes, towels and who knew what else. Gwen was still out on her little boating experience while I was stuck in the boat house with Kevin.

I was actually wondering what the boat houses were for because I knew only workers could come in here. It made me think if anyone actually lived here. Anyway, there were a row of showers…like in a pool before getting in, or even the soccer wash rooms.

Kevin was pulling off his wet shirt that pratically stuck to his body because it was rather hot in here. He also found his wallet and shoved it somewhere to dry. Everything was wet…probably for Kevin that meant everywhere. I felt disgusting and from the heat the showers were giving out, I knew they were hot so I wouldn't be hot, just dumped in a lake, and still feeling disgusting from the gross color of the water.

I pulled off my shoes that still had water in them, and then my socks which stuck to my feet. I was beginning to get a bit annoyed with Kevin and his antics; I swear if it wasn't for him…

"Hey, can I borrow some soap?" Kevin's voice spoke, I didn't know he was in the shower already, but he had his door closed so I didn't see anything…anything I really didn't want or need to see.

I grabbed a bar and handed it to him, he just smiled and began whistling that tune again. I was gonna sue Kevin and that band.

A simple sigh and I moved to finish taking my clothes off and get in my shower which was closer to the door and far enough away from Kevin who kept smiling and be happy…it was rather creepy.

I wasn't sure how long it took but I hear Kevin's shower shut off so I guess they were automatic with the time, and the sudden shower resound of the shower made me jump and drop whatever soap was in my hand when I was stuck in a phase of thinking about how much I hated him for getting me dirty…(and no remarks from the perverts).

A sigh released from my lips as I had to bend and pick it up, I felt a body push around me, hands moving around my neck.

"Drop your soap, Ben?"


End file.
